


Getting the Mail

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [11]
Category: Everwood, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-24
Updated: 2003-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been a little magical, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Mail

"Look!" Delia was pointing at a large brown owl outside. "It's got something in its beak!"  


Andy grimaced. Probably a mouse.  


"DAD!"  


The owl flew through the open window and landed on the table, dropping an envelope next to the flower vase. The addressee was "Delia Brown, second bedroom."  


She grinned, reaching out to pet the owl, who hooted politely and dashed back out the window--then she opened the letter before her father could stop her.  


"Dear Miss Brown," she read, growing more  
astonished with every word. "You have been invited to attend the  
Babblercrombie School of Witchcraft and..."  


******  
The End


End file.
